


Musicians and Milkshakes

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Writer's Month 2019 [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mundies, Bakery and Coffee Shop, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Jace Wayland, Pining, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Simon and Jordan's band regularly played at Java Jace, but even when they weren't playing, they spent their evenings at the café. Even on days when they just complained and Jace wondered why.





	Musicians and Milkshakes

Shadowhunters || Jimordan || Musicians and Milkshakes || Jimordan || Shadowhunters

Title: Musicians and Milkshakes – Writer's Month

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), mundie AU, fluff, pining

Main Pairing: Jordan/Simon/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Simon Lewis, Jordan Kyle

Summary: _Writer's Month Prompt: poetry_

Simon and Jordan's band regularly played at Java Jace, but even when they weren't playing, they spent their evenings at the café. Even on days when they just complained and Jace wondered _why_.

**Musicians and Milkshakes**

_Writer's Month_

Jace Herondale bought Java Jones after the previous owner retired, thanks to some financial help from his rich grandmother. He changed some things – like the name, rebranding it as Java Jace now – but he kept the evening entertainment. Open mike nights, where stand-up comedians, singers and poets alike came up. His personal favorite gig was Rock Solid Panda, a band of six members. Due to the band's size though, they only managed a gig maybe once a week, or every two weeks. Still, even when Matt, Kirk, Eric and/or Maureen couldn't come, two band-members were _always_ at Java Jones, every evening. Simon Lewis and Jordan Kyle. Simon was a friend of Jace's childhood friend Isabelle and Jordan was Simon's boyfriend. Jace got why they came here; the band had played at the café even before Jace had bought it and they were always looking for a place to play. What Jace _didn't_ understand was why Jordan and Simon came even on the other nights, _especially_ during poetry slam. All they did was sit at the counter and complain about the bad poetry.

"This _isn't_ poetry. He's just saying words, really slowly", grunted Simon with a glare. "It doesn't even _rhyme_! And it's so bad, what does it even _mean_?"

Jordan just chuckled softly, one arm wrapped around his boyfriend's waist, chin resting on Simon's shoulder. Jace shook his head and placed two milkshakes, one chocolate for Jordan and a strawberry for Simon, next to the couple. Both happily took them, Jordan smirking at him.

"Why do you even come here?", asked Jace. "On poetry slam night, I mean. You have never said a single positive word about it. Last week you dramatically feigned dying at one of the poems."

"Gorgeous, if you still haven't figured _that_ out, you're more dense than Si", sighed Jordan.

"Hey!", protested Simon with a glare. "It only took me four weeks of you flirting with me to realize that was what it was! And we've been coming here during _poetry slam_, the most cruel and awful night of the week, for three months straight! Don't compare him to me, he is _way_ worse than me!"

Jace raised his eyebrows, with only half an ear hearing the most recent poem end while staring from Jordan at Simon and back again. "Love. At night. You. And me. Truth."

"...Oh", whispered Jace softly, his cheeks heating up. "That... explains _a lot_."

"I mean, your milkshakes _do_ bring all the boys to the yard, but c'mon", grinned Simon, lifting his milkshake up. "We wouldn't come here every night just for the milkshakes."

"What the dork means is: Do you want to go out with us? On your night off?", asked Jordan.

"Yes", replied Jace with a blinding smile. "Yeah. I'd... like that."

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written this ship in a while, HAD to use it for Writer's Month! *^*


End file.
